


Culture Shock

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were prepared for a weekend with the girls. You should’ve known nothing goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heylonedigger (pariahdog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pariahdog/gifts).



> a super amazing person that's been commenting on all my works and inadvertently encouraged me to keep writing on ao3
> 
>  
> 
> **i update this series tuesdays and fridays!**

“S-So I think it would be a really good opportunity for us to spend some time together! I-it’s been a while since we’ve gone on any real big trip!”

You sipped at your drink, squinting at Alphys. She just finished her long-winded, incredibly detailed rant about why you should go to some big festival she’d been looking forward to all year. You were totally down for it, but wanted to mess with her, so you pretended not to be interested and let her get it all out of her system. 

It was good for her. She didn’t think people paid any attention to what she said, and her passionate speeches really were cute. Undyne had great taste.

“Well, I mean, I’d have to take off work.”

“R-right! But you have vacation time and I already looked into it. Y-you’ve racked up just enough to request that few days! I-if you really need a good excuse I can s-say that you’re my personal assistant in researching human culture to help translate p-possible barriers…pertaining…um…” She exhaled and got that determined look on her face. “It will work! I can persuade them!”

You started to laugh at her enthusiasm. “Aly, it’s okay. I’m just messing with you. I’d love to go. It sounds like fun! Is Undyne gonna have a problem letting her kids go a couple of days without her?”

Undyne was a really great role model for troubled youth. She worked at a center specializing in setting younger kids up with mentors to keep them out of a hard life. She ran a few after school athletic clubs and even worked as a substitute gym teacher in Toriel’s school sometimes, which was reminiscent of what she used to do Underground. Her brash personality and cool attitude drew a lot of acceptance from both monster and human communities.

“She’s already requested a temporary replacement. The kids l-love her a lot, but they understand that she needs vacation sometimes, too.” She smiled fondly at the thought.

It always made your insides squirm when you realized how much they cared about each other. Gosh, they deserved to be happy.

“Sounds good with me. Send me the dates and I’ll put ‘em in.”

“G-great! I can’t wait! We’re going to have so much fun! I’ve already got a costume picked out for the cosplay show! I’m not very good at s-sewing but Undyne is, and she promised that she would have everything ready by then! I-in fact,” she narrowed her eyes, “we’ve already discussed what you should wear!”

“Wait, cosplay?” You faltered. “I don’t think I’m really into that sort of thing.”

“R-really? But it’s so fun! You c-can be whoever you want and act like them with no judgment! People want to take pictures with you and talk about the show you’re cosplaying from, so you can make connections with them over things you like! A-and there’s so many options, it’s normal to have all sorts of colored hair and eyes and everyone knows it’s an act so you don’t have to hide anything!”

You still shied away from the concept, only because you couldn’t imagine any popular character you could get away with. Not with your size. “Um, I dunno. I’ll think about it.”

“P-please just consider it! You’re not limited to anything! I-if you want, Undyne and I can pick something for you so there’s no pressure! A-and you know that I’ll be able to reel her in if she gets too…crazy.”

You didn’t want to rain on their parade, not when they were nice enough to invite you to a get-together that could’ve just as easily been a weekend getaway/date.

“Ugh, okay. But nothing too revealing, okay? I don’t want people to stare.”

“I-it’s hard not to,” Alphys simpered.

The trip was exhausting. Alphys drove the entire way and her collection of anime soundtracks was cute at first, but it started to give you a headache once you hit the highway and the long stretch of road in front of you. Especially since she and Undyne were both unafraid of serenading each other with their terrible mispronunciations. Which, while completely adorable, made you feel more like a third wheel than a third musketeer.

As you turned into the hotel’s parking garage, you recognized the car you pulled up next to.

“Papyrus? Sans?” You stepped out and approached them, bewildered at their presence. “What are you guys doing here?”

“BESTIE! WE ARE HERE TO PARTAKE IN THE FESTIVAL OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS! YOU ARE LATE, I SEE. MY BROTHER IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU MORE THAN I WOULD LIKE! WE MUST SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER THIS WEEKEND TO MAKE SURE IT IS NOT PERMANENT!”

You weren’t really sure what to make of all this, so you glanced at Alphys for help.

“O-oh,” Alphys smiled sheepishly. She pulled you aside while Undyne challenged Papyrus to an impromptu arm-wrestling match to take back his harsh words on being punctual. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I must have f-forgotten to tell you. Undyne mentioned our trip to Papyrus, and h-he said he would be glad to come. T-then Sans hijacked the phone and said he would have to make sure we all m-made it home safe. He texted Toriel to meet us here, b-but she was so busy with grading papers she couldn’t make it, so now it’s just the five of us!”

Since when was it ‘just the five of us’? At first it started out with just her and Undyne, then she roped you in.

At this point you were halfway convinced it was out of nervousness and fear rather than because she genuinely wanted you to be here. And then Papyrus somehow invited himself, because of course, that was just so like him. Sans would tag along just to be a nuisance and the typical older brother, which meant your small little party had grown to a substantial group instead.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. You didn’t dislike the idea of the skelebros coming with you. In fact, you were glad that they would be able to experience something so fun. But now you had to worry about them and hope you didn’t make an ass out of yourself in front of them.

Alphys waddled over to the backseat and pulled out her onigiri-shaped backpack. “W-well? We should check in and see our rooms!”

Sans kept up with you while you entered the building. He glanced at you with a furtive grin.

“you sure look down there, pal. what, you don’t want to spend the weekend with me?”

“It’s not that and you know it.” You felt uncomfortable. “I’m sorry Toriel couldn’t make it.”

“yeah, she said she wanted to spend time with ya, but she’s a busy lady. i actually invited her ‘cuz i feel like you two don’t see each other as much as you used to.”

Oh. You blinked. “I guess not. She’s really got a lot on her plate, and I don’t want to impose.”

“now you’re just bein’ silly. tori loves spendin’ time with you. you’re all she talks about when we text.” He mimicked her voice, bringing his own up a pitch. “is she sleeping enough? did she drink the tea i sent her? has she been smoochin’ someone?”

“WHAT? She does not!”

“c’mon, why would i lie? didn’t even know what to say for that last part.”

“Toriel doesn’t pry like that, you’re just making it up. And for the record, I haven’t.”

“haven’t…?”

“Been smoo—kissing anybody!”

He grinned. “welp. i’ll be sure to tell her that.”

You entered the hotel and your jaw went slack. It was gorgeous. You hadn’t even noticed how ritzy it was from the outside when you pulled up, only because you were ready to crash out. But this? It was just—whoa. You stumbled inside, filled with wonder, gazing up at the large chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and spread the lobby with warm, inviting light. It smelled like home – cinnamon. All it was missing was a hint of butterscotch. (Damn, now you wished Toriel were here.) Even the people that walked across the room were all business, dressed in designer clothes it would make your monthly paycheck look like a bar tab.

Alphys didn’t even seem to notice. She just waltzed right up to the counter and dropped her name, earning a look of astonishment from the clerk.

“How was your car ride? Anything exciting happen?”

“nah. thought about pulling a prank to rile him up, but he was too focused.” You both glanced at Papyrus, who pushed his fingers together while Undyne lectured him. “he’s real glad to be here.”

“Me, too. It’s a nice surprise. I’ve missed you.”

“yeah. same here.”

The bellhop led you to the elevators. Your room was on the fiftieth floor, how crazy was that? When you stepped out to follow him, you gazed at all of the intricate furnishings. Actual, original paintings lined the walls. Little waiting rooms with chairs and…was that a fucking snack bar? Holy shit. Every person you passed was either too busy to give you a small greeting or so in awe that they had to stop and congratulate Alphys on her most recent thesis.

“wow. she sure is popular.”

“I had no idea people knew her all the way out here.” You craned your neck to take one last, lingering look at the guy that had stopped to shake her hand before going on his way. “See, this is why you should totally get back into academic research. Think of all the perks! I bet she got this trip paid for her.”

“she sure did.”

Yikes! You could’ve went your entire life just speculating on that. Now you felt even more humbled you were friends with such an amazing woman. “Wow. I’m dropping you for Alphys for sure, now.”

“ouch.”

The cardkey was a little tricky, but she managed to get the door open. Papyrus and Sans were right next door with a separator between the rooms so you could open them up during the day for convenience. Two beds on your side, huh? You smirked at the lovebirds, the both of them so excited in putting away their massive amounts of luggage that they didn’t even notice your reaction.

“thanks for the help, kid. waitin’ for a tip?”

The bellhop was gracious and humble, which was fitting considering where you were. “It would be most appreciated, sir.”

“don’t forget to eat your street and look both ways before crossin’ the greens.” Sans shut the door behind him and grinned, only to have his expression wane when Papyrus loomed over him.

“SANS. I HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT! STEP ASIDE AND I WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT IS DONE!”

You watched from the bed and laughed while Papyrus swung the door open and chased after the disheartened bellhop. Sans hopped up next to you and stretched out, sinking into the massive mattress with a relaxed sigh.

“We just got here and you’re already going to sleep?” You joined him despite your protests, turning on the TV and flicking through the channels.

“what can i say? this place is pretty cozy.”

Papyrus reentered and jumped up next to you, shaking the bed with his enthusiasm. You let out a squeal of surprise as Sans continued to lull himself to sleep despite all of the ruckus in the room. Papyrus went on a long spiel about how interesting highways really were with traffic involved, and how the city itself was so full of life. You admired his perspective on things. You didn’t like too many people around, it came with your low self-esteem and constant fear of being judged, but he didn’t let any of that bother him.

“W-we should take a quick rest before tonight,” Alphys offered. “It’s going to be a long weekend if we don’t p-pace ourselves.”

“Yeah RIGHT!” Undyne snorted, looking truly alive. “We’re not a bunch of babies! We can handle a little lack of sleep! Ain’t that right, Papyrus??? Royal Guards never back down and they never let an opportunity escape ‘em!”

He jolted from his position next to you and landed hard on the floor, the heavy weight of his body shaking the furniture all around you. “YOU ARE CORRECT AS ALWAYS! WE MUST TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE DAYLIGHT AND SEE AS MUCH AS WE CAN!”

The both of them darted out the door. You peered outside to make sure they weren’t going to get themselves in too much trouble, but realized they were already distracted by the ice machine in one of the hall closets. What a bunch of dorks.

Unlike those two, you were going to take advantage of the queen sized bed all to yourself. Well, save for one skeleton monster that was pretending to snooze on top of it. You settled in next to him without a word, hearing his exaggerated breathing pause for a long minute.

All three of you took a well-deserved nap.

“BESTIE.”

“Mm.”

“ARE YOU AWAKE?”

“Papyrus.”

“OH, GOODIE!” He bounced on the bed and lifted you from underneath the covers. “THE PARADE IS STARTING OUTSIDE. WE MUST FIND A GOOD SEAT.”

You rubbed your eyes and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Well, he was right. There would be a bunch of dancers soon enough, and you’d been in the room long enough to catch some z’s. Undyne busied herself with trying her best to gently wake her girlfriend up from her deep sleep.

“Okay.” You yawned, strangely excited. “Let’s head down together. Undyne and Alphys can catch up.”

“YES, GOOD PLAN! WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO SAVE THE MOST INCREDIBLE AND CONVENIENT SPOT ON THE SIDELINES.”

He pulled you out and ushered you to put your shoes back on. Sans waited for you outside the room, a camera hanging around his neck.

“Oh my god. You look like such a nerd.”

“HE IS INCREDIBLY PREPARED. IS THAT NERDY?”

“No, I just.” You snorted with laughter. “Isn’t your phone good enough to snap a few pics?”

“hey, i’m tryin’ to be a _bona fide_ tourist, here. gotta blend in.”

“You do you, Sans.”

You headed down the elevator together. Without Alphys flanking you, you felt a little out of place. But no one seemed to question your presence in the hotel. Maybe there was some secret room with your pictures up so the staff didn’t treat you badly. Or maybe they really were just so busy that they didn’t have enough time to worry about a couple of monsters and a fat chick just roaming the halls.

The parade was a fairly new addition, but it was exciting all the same. It drew quite the crowd. It was a nice way to open up the weekend full of festivities and give the vendors another hour or so to set up for the waves of people that would stop by.

Alphys and Undyne finally arrived just as you heard the telltale beat of drums start down the street. They were in full costume. In broad daylight.

You couldn’t stop staring. When they said they were going to cosplay, you never imagined it would be this early in the morning. There was some kind of panel you were going to later, but were they really going to hang out in all that makeup until then?

The answer was Yes.

Fuck, they were so goddamn _cute_. They’d dressed up as one of the most iconic lesbian couples in all of anime history. Sailor scout uniforms and everything. You’d never seen Undyne in anything quite so girly, but she made it look good. And Alphys was just downright adorable as always, seemingly more confident as she wore the costume. She was right; the persona she reflected now was a mask, but if it got her through the crowds, then damn right you would support that.

The procession started. Vibrant colors swallowed up the atmosphere as you sat, eyes trained on the long line of dancers. It was _incredible._

There were so many styles, so many different garbs, both traditional and modern. The makeup was stark against the sea of faces around you, bold lines of reds and golds, whites and blacks. Ribbons of all hues soared and fluttered along the practiced steps of the parade, flowing like water with practiced movements. The harmonies of instruments were both brash and soft, musical notes lingering in the air and drawing a smile to your face.

With every minute that passed you fell more into the display. It might have been overwhelming at some points, but the enthusiasm of the crowds and the sheer intensity of the pride these people had trumped it all.

“SANS!!! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!”

You scanned the spot next to you to find him, only to see he was gone. When you panicked and tried to pinpoint where Papyrus was looking, you nearly toppled over backwards from laughter.

Sans walked along a float with his trombone pressed to his mouth, tooting along with the more eclectic and strange part of the troupe. No one seemed to care that he was intruding; in fact, they all seemed tickled that he could follow along with their music.

With the end of the line coming towards you, Undyne shot up from her spot, pointing toward the opposite end of the street.

“C’mon, nerd! We’re checking out the shops before it gets too crowded! I’m buying a bunch of food and NO ONE CAN STOP ME!”

You didn’t bother arguing with her. Sans continued to follow the parade at his own pace. When you tried to ask Papyrus if you should let him know you were leaving, he only reassured you that his brother would find his way back eventually. You didn’t miss the excitement bubbling in his voice. His long steps forced you to pick up your pace, so he opted just to reach down for your hand to make sure you didn’t lag behind.

On the street there were shops and stands selling all kinds of stuff. You clung close to Papyrus, the crowds making you a little anxious, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he slowed his walk so you could stay close. You were grateful for that.

“THERE ARE SO MANY TRINKETS. WHERE SHOULD WE BEGIN?”

“We should get you something as a souvenir, first and foremost.” You saved up a lot for a trip like this, and you wanted to spoil him. “So what would you like?”

No one noticed that you were so close. There were actually a lot of other monsters walking around, in groups or alone, drinking in the sights. You made sure to greet every one of them with a half-smile, glad that they were so curious about the massive differences in human culture. They tried so hard to learn about the world above ground.

“HMM, PERHAPS WE SHALL PERUSE AND SEE SOMETHING THAT CATCHES MY INTEREST!”

There were a couple of noodle stands off to the side. Papyrus knew about ramen and wasn’t all that interested in it at first. But you reassured him that the prepackaged shit that Alphys ate didn’t hold a candle to the real deal. So he gave you the benefit of the doubt while you ordered a bowl to share.

Steam wrapped around his face in thick tendrils as the aroma made him break into a grin. “THIS IS ALREADY MUCH BETTER THAN THOSE SALTY THINGS SHE BOILS FOR THREE MINUTES.”

“Here, try some.” You handed him the chopsticks. He stared at you. “Lemme show you.”

You placed them in his hands, which were glove-free for the weather. One here, another there. You didn’t mind this so much. He didn’t, either, judging by the pink tinge dusting across his cheekbones.

“And before you eat, you thank him for the meal. Just like I told you.”

“AH. ITADAKIMASU!”

With a messy slurp, you sucked down the noodles with gusto. It was creamy, warm. Everything you wanted. You were so into the bowl that you hadn’t noticed the downright offended look he gave you.

“ACK! BESTIE, YOUR TABLE MANNERS HAVE DECLINED!”

“Actually, it’s considered a compliment if you’re noisy when you eat like this.” You did it again, earning a twitch of his browbone. “It lets the chef know you’re enjoying it.”

“OH? I DO NOT WISH TO BE RUDE!”

Papyrus let out the most dramatic and intense slurp you’d ever heard in your life. So hard that most of the noodles slapped him on the chin and mouth, spraying broth across his face. It was hilarious. You laughed between bites of your noodles and covered your mouth so it wouldn’t spill out, the chef looking thoroughly amused at the display.

With your appetite sated, you an Papyrus went back to patrolling the shops. Undyne and Alphys had gone on their own, which you were fine with. They deserved some alone time, and it would’ve been a little tiring stopping every few minutes so people could snap pictures of them. No, you were fine with this.

“OVER HERE!”

You followed him to particularly colorful shop. There were hangers filled with various cloths and dresswear. Papyrus inched toward a yukata near the back. His eyes were in the shape of stars. You couldn’t help but giggle when he ran his fingers over the material, making small noises of interest.

“You should try it on,” the merchant told you, seated at their makeshift register. “We have a small dressing room off to the side.”

Papyrus eased to the display of shoes near the front of the shop. “WOWIE. THIS SHOES HAVE LITTLE HEELS ON THEM. BUT THEY ARE SO OPEN AND WEATHER APPROPRIATE.”

“Those are geta. Hey, we should get you a full outfit.” You grinned and grabbed the largest size they had, pushing him toward the dressing room with the yukata. He didn’t even protest once, instead slamming the curtain shut so he could get to work.

You glanced around and drank it all in. It really was a nice festival. Sure, there were a lot of weebs here (like Undyne and Alphys), but the atmosphere was so inviting and welcoming. There were so many other things going on, so many other outrageous sights that no one seemed to spare a second glance at you. Which you were perfectly okay with.

You phone buzzed in your bra and you drew it out.

**Saaaaaans:** hey, where’d u guys go?

You typed up a quick response with your location and hit send. Sans never said anything back, so you guessed he was just checking up on you.

**Aly:** OMG!!11! we’re getting so many compliments on our cosplay! ^_^ u should go  & grabs urs so we can all match!!

**Dy:** They’ve got RIGGED games, keep an eye on your purse!

**Aly** : ur just mad that u didn’t ring the bell on the strength test! -_-’

**Dy:** NO ONE TOLD ME THAT BREAKING IT COUNTED AS LOSING???

**Aly:** lmao! u missed it, the top went flying into the air and landed in some1’s tea

**Aly:** r u having fun?

You snapped a selfie, a very uncharacteristic move. You didn’t usually like taking pictures of yourself because of issues with your appearance, but you had to admit, you looked good. Not to mention that you could catch a glimpse of Papyrus emerging from the dressing room in the camera app.

You hit **SEND** and turned around to drink it all in. He was beaming. He _loved_ it. The yukata fit him so beautifully, the long, dark blue fabric draped down his shoulders and reaching his ankles. He still had to get used to the geta, as his steps were heavy and each one he took looked unsteady. But he clopped on over and posed dramatically, hand on his hip and turning his head to grin with his eyesockets closed. He even puffed his chest out.

“I’m taking a picture. You look fucking awesome.”

Once you were sure you got one that wasn’t out of focus and captured his essence, he headed to the cashier.

“Wait, wait! I got this, Paps.” You put down the money and shoved him away before he could say anything else. “My treat.”

“VERY WELL. I DO NOT BLAME YOU, I TOO WOULD BE OBLIGATED TO GIVE A GIFT IF I WAS GRACED WITH SUCH BEAUTY.” Underneath all of his bravado was a tinge of nervousness to his voice. “WE SHOULD MAKE IT EVEN.”

“Hmm?”

“I LIKE THIS ONE.”

You flushed. It was a purple floral print. While gorgeous, you already knew you were going to disappoint him. To reassure yourself that you weren’t overreacting, you headed toward the largest size and shook your head.

“No can do. Not big enough for me.”

“REALLY?” He pulled another from the back. “OH, MAYBE WE WILL FIND YOUR SIZE IN ANOTHER COLOR!”

You followed him despite the protest caught in your throat. It was sweet that he wanted to look, but you knew it just wasn’t going to work. Sizes ran small in places like this. He was lucky because he was all bones ( _and muscle_ , he would argue! _Don’t forget his muscles!_ ), but you were much bulkier. Even if you did find something long enough, or wide enough to wrap around your waist, there was no way they’d sell an obi that you could get on without it cutting off your circulation or acting as a corset.

“Paps! Paps. It’s okay, really. I appreciate the thought.”

He looked so utterly lost and hurt. “I-I AM VERY SORRY. I DID NOT MEAN TO…”

“Hey. I love that you thought of me. And seriously, I’m used to it. Now let’s get going, okay? There’s some games around and I think it would be super cool if you won me something.” You didn’t bother mentioning that half of your reason was just for Undyne’s reaction later on.

You left the clothing stand and headed toward the entertainment side of things. It was bustling with activity, children running around you with balloons and sparklers. Papyrus gazed at them fondly. People weren’t rude enough that you had to push past them, but you did have to hold hands to make sure you weren’t separated.

“Ooh! A goldfish scooping game! Oh man, I’ve always seen these in anime but never in real life!”

“THEN WE WILL CONQUER THIS GAME TOGETHER! NYEH HEH HEH!”

You came up to the pool of water. The goldfish didn’t mind your presence, nibbling at the bottom and swimming along. Papyrus peered over the edge and vibrated with excitement.

“SO? HOW DO WE PLAY?”

“you just gotta _fish_ ‘em out with these.”

You both jumped and let out screams of surprise as Sans popped up from beneath the counter. He slapped a couple of nets down and grinned at you wickedly.

“SANS!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???”

“c’mon, bro. i’m running the game. glad you two could make it. nice outfit.”

“DO NOT PLAY COY WITH ME! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY I AM CONFUSED. I HAD NO IDEA YOU WOULD BE MANNING A STAND—WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

“heh heh heh. playing… _koi._ ”

“NO!!!!!!”

You tugged on Papyrus’ arm and drew him aside to whisper. “This game is all about self-control. It’s really difficult if you don’t have a technique going, and I sure bet that it would shut him up if you got it down pat!”

He was engulfed in fiery passion. “I SEE!!! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE ULTIMATE SHOW OF VICTORY!”

He took hold of the poi, dunked it in the water, and promptly captured a single, tiny, wriggling goldfish.

You and Sans just stared at him in awe.

“DID I….WIN???”

“wow, bro. you’re so cool.”

“Papyrus that was AMAZING,” you gushed, shaking his arm. “I can’t believe you did it on your first try!”

“W-WHAT USUALLY HAPPENS?”

“The paper tears. You have to be gentle with lowering it in the water, but fast enough that it doesn’t break. Go for another one! See how many you can get!”

Sans helped out a couple of kids that came to play on the opposite side of the pool while Papyrus laughed, showing off to you how many he could grab. Turns out it was…all of them. His net never even flinched when it hit the water. By the end of it, all of the goldfish were set back down into the pool so the other players could have a chance.

“I AM NOT READY FOR SUCH RESPONSIBILITY,” Papyrus told you as you left, refusing to take one as his prize. He opted instead for a massive stuffed animal that Sans had tucked away, handing it to you so you could cuddle with it on your walk. You chose the starfish because why the hell not? It was between that, a seahorse and a crab, but the starfish was much cuter. Plus, seahorses creeped you out because they reminded you of Aaron.

You ran into Undyne and Alphys just outside of the main stage. They chatted with a couple other cosplayers and spotted you as soon as you walked up.

“O-oh my god??? Papyrus, you l-look so good in a yukata!”

“I DO, DON’T I?”

“We were just gonna go freshen up for the show!” Undyne jumped in, clearly amused at the gift you were holding. “We should drop off your stuff and get you changed!”

“WHILE I AM NOT INTERESTED BECAUSE DRESSING UP IS FOR BABY BONES, I WILL BUSY MYSELF AT THE ARTISTS’ TENT!”

“What did you just say, punk?! Cosplaying isn’t for babies!!! And besides, YOU were the one that used to cosplay as a Royal Guard when we lived Underground!”

“THAT WAS VERY CLEARLY AN ODE TO THE ORDER! BESIDES, THAT WAS…IS…MY BATTLE BODY, AND HAS A PURPOSE RATHER THAN TO LOOK…CUTE! WHICH I DO ANYWAY BECAUSE I AM THAT TALENTED!!!”

The both of them squabbled while you and Alphys exchanged glances. You headed back to the hotel room together. They needed to take a quick shower to freshen up and redo their makeup, whereas you had to get ready completely.

When you stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down the pleated skirt, you realized that despite your hangups about going out in public, your friends liked you. Hell, they loved you. And they would be ecstatic to know that you forced yourself out of your comfort zone. So you twirled, arched your back, glanced at yourself over your shoulder, and adjusted your headpiece.

You stepped out and were greeted with a bright flash.

“Aly!” you cried, scabbing for the phone. “Delete it!”

“No way, punk! We’re posting it to Undernet right now!” Undyne cackled and grabbed it before you could even get close. She held it high above your head so you couldn’t reach it.

“O-okay you guys, enough! We need to get back down before the show starts!”

No one in the hotel cared that you were all in costume. You assumed it was because they were used to the festival being nearby and all of the weirdoes that came out with it. Or they really did just think that you were cute and let you have your fun. You hoped it was the latter.

The panel had high-class cosplayers answering the audience’s questions about their techniques. Everyone was screaming and laughing, shouting and gasping at the pieces on display. You had to admit, the energy was contagious. And you didn’t feel so out of place now that you realized that everyone around dressed up as well.

Probably the best part was the massive runway they extended from the stage. Anyone and everyone was invited to come up and walk it just to show off their hard work.

While there were too many people to go up all at once, Alphys stood as soon as the floor was open, earning hoots from the crowd. She took Undyne’s hand and the both of them marched together. Everyone went wild.

You smiled and laughed at their expressions. They were so happy. They were made for each other. While they didn’t give the public any displays of affection, they were glad to pose for pictures and speak in character. You admired them, as dorky as they were.

The day winded down. It was getting dark. You hung outside the venue and your phone buzzed.

**Saaaaaans:** knock knock

**copper titanium:** who’s there?

“canoe.”

“FUCK!” You jolted from your spot on the wall and nearly tripped on your own two feet. You eyed Sans with as much hatred as you could muster. “Why do you always do that?!”

“think you forgot how this goes. you’re supposed t’say ‘canoe who?’”

“UGH. Canoe who?”

“canoe help me out? i’m on the lookout for cute girls in uniform.”

“Hardy har har.” You crossed your arms and grinned despite the poison laced in your voice. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all day.”

“makin’ some dough. i managed to score some tickets to a concert. you wanna check it out with me?”

“Hell yes. Take me away from this place.”

“you got it.”

You headed down the street. It was still busy, but the atmosphere wasn’t as stifling as it was earlier.

The concert was held on a massive stage in the center of the venue. The tickets Sans bought was for a guaranteed front row spot, which you were totally grateful for. Him being so short, you wanted him to be able to see the show and enjoy it. So this worked out for both of you, and you both got chairs! He sat in his while you stood, too in awe of the performance to just lean back and relax.

There was so much to take in. Rock bands that came out on stage and poured their hearts into their riffs and guitars. Pop idols who thanked their loyal fans for coming by to see them perform. There were even some crazy mascots that jumped on stage during the songs and tossed out free candy! You were way too uncoordinated to sit there and actually catch any of it, but Sans somehow ended up with a fistful of it midway through and shared it with you.

It was a long performance, though. About two hours in you were ready to leave. It got a little too stifling with the people behind you, shouting until their voices were hoarse, a few flailing body parts hitting you. You flinched each time someone brushed up against you on accident, and shied away from a few that didn’t know how they were inching closer.

Sans got the hint, though. You loved that about him.

He tapped you on the shoulder and hopped down from his seat. You followed him out, easing your way through the crowd. There were so many people that trickled in from the rest of the festival that you had to be sort of obnoxious about it, tearing through groups of friends and families.

Sans reached back and took firm grasp of your hand so you wouldn’t get separated, his fingers a warm and comforting weight in your own. You’d never realized until that moment that despite the lack of flesh, it still felt right. That and the fact that every twitch of his bones sent a pleasant hum throughout your body.

You settled just outside of the main street. Away from the vendors still pitching their ideas, the smell of fresh okonomiyaki and takoyaki in the air. Just far enough from the gentle clapping of zori and geta against the pavement. You had a private moment to yourselves, behind an old tree that sheltered you with open arms.

“been a long day, huh?”

“Oh, definitely. But it’s been worth it.” You tugged at your skirt absentmindedly. “Even with this ridiculous outfit.”

“heh. you always do that.”

“Do what?”

“criticize yourself. self-deprecate. s'a real talent, for sure.”

“You’re one to talk.” You angled your body towards his, getting a good, hard look at him. “I’m Sans. I spend all day going on about how lazy I am and how uncool I am compared to my brother, but I forget to mention that I’ve successfully adjusted to an entirely new world aboveground with nothing but a pocket full of gold and a cheesy smile.”

“wow. that’s a really good impression of me.”

“Shut up for once and let me compliment you.” You weren’t going to let him get away with this now. “You’re smart. You’re loyal. You’re a good person. You protect the people you care about. You show them how much you love them every day. You give everything to them and expect nothing in return. You’re hilarious. And you’re kind. You don’t let any of this get to your head, you stay level and calm even when you’re faced with impossible odds, and you do it all with a smile. Even if it hurts.”

He grew more and more embarrassed with each word. You’d never seen him blush before, but this was pretty damn close.

“stop. i get the picture.”

“Do you? Because I’m afraid you’re going to go your whole life looking out for others and not thinking too much about yourself. If you’re so busy taking care of them, who’s taking care of you?” You plucked a blade of grass and tossed it in the air. It swirled and twisted with the gentlest of breezes that swept it back up from its descent. “No one has to go through life alone, you especially. And I want you to know how much you mean to me.”

He gazed at you steadily. “yeah? how much?”

“How much do you think?” You threw your handful at him and watched as he was showered in it. “We’ve known each other for a long time and you haven’t gotten bored of me yet. And now that I’m attached? There’s no going back. I think you’re stuck with me for the rest of my life.”

You sat in silence for a few minutes. It was good to take a breather. You needed to recharge after being in the spotlight for so long. Part of you was disappointed you didn’t take the plunge and join the other two on their catwalk excursion, but another knew that if you did, you would still have regrets. Maybe that you went too fast, too slow, weren’t as good as the others. You would get to a place where none of that bothered you so much. It was just nice that you had such a patient group of friends to look out for you.

“y’know, that concert reminded me of somethin’.”

“Hmm?”

“back before you came, the kid…err, frisk. met shyren and convinced her to start singin’ again.”

“Oh, wow. She didn’t sing before?”

“nah. she was real…upset after her sister Fell Down. so she gave up. but man, the kid didn’t. hummed a tune, went into things real slow. then it turned into this huge performance across underground. monsters even bought tickets for the show. i was the one sellin’ ‘em, of course”

“Ha! Yeah, that does sound like you.”

“got a lot of people to come and take a look. they were famous. then the kid just…sort of brought things back down to earth. left the singing to the girl with a big heart and equally big dreams. that was a really good day.”

“Wow.”

You marveled at the people passing you by. So many others in their own shining moment. Lives that existed beyond you. Backstories and adventures of their own, inside jokes, best friends, lovers…

You glanced at Sans and for once he didn’t have his attention drawn to you. But he did soon enough, pulling away from the myriad of lights, sounds and colors on display in front of you.

“Man, tomorrow is going to be great. Are you going to stay at your station?”

He laughed. “when you put it that way…hell no.”

“What? I thought you LOVED being a sentry. It was your favorite job ever? You would go on and on about how you never wanted to do anything but watch for fallen humans.”

Both of you smiled, but you thought back on your days Underground. It was…a harrowing experience. He was trapped there from the day he was born. You’d only fallen down and lived there for a few years, but it was still agonizing all the same. 

While you would never say you regretted it, and you came to adore each and every place you visited in a world that seemed to mystify you with each passing day…it was still a prison.

_“When we get to the surface, we can stargaze every night.”_

You craned your neck upward. Despite the near-blinding lights of the city around you, you were still able to make out a few twinkling stars. Maybe when you visited the gardens tomorrow you would catch sight of more of them. Sans’ eyes always grew just a bit brighter when you were under the open sky.

You pointed at the bright dot that soared beyond the clouds. “Shooting star?”

“nah. doesn’t have that burning tail. it’s _plane to see_ we’ve got somethin’ more manmade on our hands.”

You wanted to ask him if he would be interested in going to the museum again, but decided not to. While he loved anything related to space, there was a part of you that knew he was holding himself back from pursuing it full time. You wanted to tell him that he should at least try to look for something where he could do research for the government. Alphys got a job doing it, so why couldn’t he?

He would just say he was lazy. That was a lie. He might’ve been afraid. It would’ve been…a big change. A chance on a dream. And Sans wouldn’t admit it, but you knew that he still had reservations about living on the surface, even after all these years. He expected things to go back to the way they were. In a time where you didn’t meet, when he busied himself by selling hotdogs and living each day with as much callousness and nihilism as he could get away with.

You wanted him to trust you enough that he could tell you these things himself.

_“I’ll take Paps out on the highway and we’ll cruise forever.”_

“By the way, I’d been meaning to ask. Did you sleep the whole car ride?” You only wanted to know because he didn’t seem as tired as he usually was. Not that he was by any means peppy, but there was something different about him. Like he was finally awake.

“heh heh, no way. i had to man the gps so we didn’t get lost.”

“You should’ve just followed us; it would’ve been easier that way.” You shuddered when you thought about trying to plan something like this armed with paper maps and little else. “You know, now that I think about it, it would’ve been easier for us to all go together.”

But the image of the brothers in the front seat of the convertible always did bring a goofy smile on your face. Sans with his own shades on, running a comb over his skull and sipping at his drink. It drove Papyrus crazy when he tried to act cool. Mostly because the two were strangely competitive when it came to things like that. Well, Sans really never put much stock into it, but he did enjoy getting a rise out of his brother. And Papyrus always reacted just the way he wanted him to.

_“I’ll show you all kinds of foods you could never think of.”_

“Want a piece of candy?”

“sure. hand it over.”

You stopped him before he could snatch it away from your palm, a mischievous grin forming on your face. “What, you think you’re getting this for free? You’ve got something to trade for it, I just know it.”

“now i don’t want it.”

“You’re no fun.” You unwrapped it and gestured for him to take it. When he did pop it into his mouth, you watched his expression shift to that of minor disgust. “OH MY GOD. I forgot you don’t like hot things!” You watched the sweat already bead at his temple and cracked up.

“what is this?”

“It’s called a fireball.”

Sans desperately looked around for something to drink. You had a water bottle from the concert, which he took without even thinking twice. He chugged the entire thing down and you flopped backwards onto the field, shoulders shaking with laughter. He never lost his cool (heh), oh man. It was great. He had this reputation of being the cool, suave older brother, but send anything remotely spicy his way and he lost it.

“why was that even in the candy pile?”

“I’m not sure, actually. It’s not a Japanese candy. Maybe they mixed it up? Or they ran out of the good stuff and thought no one would notice.”

You weren’t going to tell him that you preferred it this way. Watching him squirm from something you liked was definitely a fun time in your book. Was that sadistic?

He handed the empty bottle back to you and you let out a snort. “Why would I want this? Go throw it away, Sans.”

“ok.”

“No. I am not playing this game with you. Throw it away in the trashcan right now or I’m going to sneak another one of these in your dinner tonight.”

_“Your dreams are my dreams, too.”_

You felt a lot better. You and Sans separated from your little area and headed back into the festival, which was in full swing. It was pitch black outside, save for the lanterns hung across the streetlights and stands. Everything was surrounded by such a healthy and warm glow, oranges and reds a welcome sight.

He glanced over at you to make sure you were still behind him and something seared in your chest.

Yikes, yikes, yikes, yikes!

Having a crush on him was one thing. It was rare, but not completely unheard of. You’d gone through life feeling something for many of your close friends because there was a level of intimacy they reached. But that? That spark? That was not just happy interest. That was something more. Something scary. Something you hadn’t felt in a long fucking time, the gentle rise of it only causing you to panic inside bit by bit.

This was fucked up. This was wrong. You were  _attracted_ to him. As in, you  _wanted_ to be with him, both romantically _and_ physically. To…touch you? Horrible! You hated when people put their hands on you. Platonic-wise it still made you cringe sometimes. But this? You  _wanted_ him to kiss you. You  _wanted_ him to be close to you. You  _wanted_ him to put his hands on every inch of your body, and you knew you would like it if he did it.

He didn’t even notice your silent epiphany. He just walked alongside you and rattled on about all of the things he’d seen today. How he was looking forward to spending time with you. The entire time you couldn’t stop staring at the wide grin on his face, his hands shoved in his pockets of his hoodie, noticing the way his gaze brought a telltale warmth to your neck and tips of your ears.

“you ok there? lookin’ a little sick.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you stammered, knowing he wasn’t buying it in the least. “Um, maybe we should grab something to eat really quick. My blood sugar might be low with all that shit we just ate.”

You ended up buying a to-go platter of pork buns. You sat on the curb and wolfed it down, Sans not bothering to touch any of it. He was too busy texting.

“paps says he’s done with his class. we should meet up with him.”

“Okay.” You swallowed and felt a bit guilty when you realized he didn’t have any. “Um, I guess I owe you another plate.”

“don’t worry about it. i gotta admit, i love your appetite.”

“Jeez, that’s a polite way to say you like it when I stuff my face.”

“what can i say? makes me glad knowin’ you trust me enough to eat.”

That was true. In public places, people like you had to monitor what they decided to put in their stomachs. People were always judging for whatever you did. You hadn’t even noticed you were starving until it was served to you, and you were so focused on stifling your newfound feelings that you didn’t have time to feel embarrassed.

Still. You really hoped he wasn’t making this into a weird fat fetish thing. Sans didn’t seem the type, but someone wanting to be with you just to stuff your face really didn’t appeal to you in the slightest.

No, you shouldn’t have thought like that. He just appreciated that you weren’t going to starve yourself to maintain some sort of image. Yeah. And he cared enough about your health to worry that you weren’t getting what you needed because of your self-consciousness. That was actually really sweet.

“Sans.”

“yeah?”

“Thanks for coming with me. Keeping me company.”

“no problem.”

“We should do this more often. Just the two of us.”

He froze, the look on his face ebbing away. He no longer looked carefree. Now there was something laced underneath his usual expression. “i mean. we do. this. hang out together. alone.”

You chickened out. Fuck, you were such a fucking coward. “Sure, but it’s always the same old thing. Grillby’s and the movies. We should find more places to go, things to see. Expand, appreciate everything the surface has to offer.”

Nice save, asshole. You continued to ramble to yourself, clearly trying to back out of the hole you dug yourself in. “It’s a hassle, sure, but look at all this. We never would’ve seen anything like this if we hadn’t made an effort.”

He shrugged. “guess so. you make the plans, i’ll get us there.”

“Cool.”

Papyrus stepped out with a large canvas in his hands, beaming. “I TRUST YOUR DRESS UP PARTY WENT WELL?”

“It may not be your typical battle body, but I think it works.” You grinned up at him. You didn’t miss how he was holding himself back from overwhelming you with compliments. You could see the encouragement struggling just beyond those eyesockets. “What did you make?”

“THIS IS A SURPRISE!!! WHEN WE RETIRE TO OUR ROOM I WILL SHOW YOU. UNTIL THEN, ABSOLUTELY NO PEEKING! AND NO THOUGHTS OF PEEKING! I WILL KNOW IF YOU DO!”

“That’s so unfair!”

“I KNOW. IT PAINS ME TO DENY YOU. MY ARTISTIC PROWESS IS SURE TO SHOCK AND AWE YOU, BUT WE HAVE ONE LAST THING TO DO TONIGHT!”

You walked away from the street side of things. People were all over the botanical garden, but you managed to find a grassy spot near the bridge suspended over the pond that you could call your own.

Papyrus had a thermos filled to the brim with cherry blossom tea. The steam smelled incredible and you inhaled it, savoring it before you put your lips to the cup he poured you.

“What are we doing tomorrow?”

“I HEARD THERE ARE MANY DANCES THAT WE MAY WATCH ON THE MAIN STAGE! I WOULD LIKE TO LEARN SOME.”

“think i’m spent. i’m just gonna sleep in tomorrow and grab that free breakfast from the hotel.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT. WE WILL NOT SQUANDER THIS TRIP WITH YOUR…TERRIBLE TASTE IN ENTERTAINMENT!”

The people around you quieted and the fireworks started. A gentle pop in the distance, followed by a long trail of colored smoke. You watched them explode high above you, showering you with all colors and hues. Sparkling and disintegrating, fading into the night sky, only to be revived by another show as soon as it fizzled out.

“WOWIE…”

Papyrus shook your shoulder just enough to get your attention. He pointed to another bunch that set off on the opposite side of the garden. They were loud ones, squealing as they climbed up into the sky. He was enamored with it. Seeing the scattering lights shift his expression, the pure joy that he emanated, the tenderness he held in his gaze for the display, you caught wind of your own feelings.

Not again.

Oh.

This was _bad_.

You tried to focus on the fireworks. To take it all in and breathe like a normal human being. But you became acutely aware of where you were. Underneath a shower of cherry blossoms. Between your best friends, monsters you had known for years, a duo that had been nothing but kind and supportive of you. Two very different personalities that somehow meshed with yours and made your world just that much more worth living. Neither of them knew what was going on with you, but if they did, you knew they would have reassured you not to feel so ashamed.

Could they even fathom this sort of thing? Were they interested in anything romantic? Dating? You had no clue. They never mentioned it before and being in a relationship wasn’t as important to monsters as it was to humans. They valued friendship and platonic/familial love over everything else.

It worked for them, but sitting here, shoulder to shoulder with them both, you realized that you wanted something more.

The remnants of clouds cleared and the finale began. A rapid fire of them soaring into the sky, raining down on everyone as they cheered and clapped. Some had colors that seemed to wiggle as they came down, stars shooting around and down the empty canvas, creating a spectacle that was enough to keep you in awe. Others burst into familiar, simple shapes. Smiley faces, a pinwheel, bunny, a…heart.

You were in a daze when you headed back to the hotel.

Alphys and Undyne were already in their room, having been on the balcony to watch the fireworks. They hadn’t noticed you came in until Papyrus announced loudly that everyone should get a good night’s rest to prepare for tomorrow. You pretended not to see how quickly they separated from each other and the lingering blush on their faces.

You hung out with Sans on his bed and watched TV for another half hour while Papyrus prepared for bed. You were exhausted and could barely keep your eyes open.

“BESTIE.”

“Mmm.”

“ARE YOU ASLEEP?”

“Paps.”

“HERE. THIS IS FOR YOU.”

You sat up, groggy, and snatched the canvas from him. Now you were wide awake. When you turned it around, you drank in the scene.

“DO YOU REMEMBER OUR FIRST DAY ON THE SURFACE? I PAINTED IT!”

It was of the mountain. Of all three of you. Standing at the base, marveling at the thing that was your home for so long. When you’d all hiked down the scraggly trail, you, Papyrus and Sans all posed for a photo that you had tucked away somewhere. But the painting…it was a backdrop of the forest surrounding it, the trees alight with the sunrise and the sky a mix of blues, purples and pinks. The detail was enough that he put a lot of thought into it. A perfect rendition of you.

He spent a lot of time on your portrait. Catching every single thing that you would’ve seen as a flaw. The discolorations and the quirks. Things you would have been content to ignore. But he emphasized them.

How someone so amazing could care for you this much, you would never know.

“DO YOU…LIKE IT? NYEH HEH HEH…YOU ARE VERY QUIET.”

You brought it to your chest and nodded. “I love it, Paps. It’s _perfect_.”

“O-OF COURSE IT IS, I WAS THE ONE WHO CRAFTED IT WITH MY VERY NIMBLE AND TALENTED HANDS!” Despite his confidence, he looked relieved with your reaction.

You already planned on where to put it. Living room, right next to the TV so everyone could catch a glimpse of it. You would decorate your place with a hundred of his pieces if they contained as much love as this one did.

“Can I um…have a hug?” You couldn’t believe you were actually saying this.

His face went red. “YOU NEVER HAVE TO ASK PERMISSION!”

He spread his arms wide and you rested in his chest. It was tight. Warm. Safe. You blinked and wished you could gauge his reaction, but you didn’t want to ruin the moment.

When he released you, you thanked him again and went on a spiel about why it was phenomenal. He ate up your comments and you could practically see his ego grow with every word you spoke. Sans never looked prouder.

With a few muted whispers and goodbyes, you left their side of the room and settled yourself in. The covers were soft and smelled like heaven. The events from today played over in your head like a reel. You snuggled up to the starfish plushie and took in a deep, even breath.

You could only wonder what kind of trouble you would get into tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> gimme your comments
> 
> gimme the good good
> 
> i'll frame it and put it on my wall so whenever i slack off i know i'm disappointing you


End file.
